


Relaxing

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing after a affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

The partners entered Illya's apartment after a difficult assignment.

"I cannot wait to relax," he said as he handed his partner a drink.

"Me either, thanks."

"Sleeping, music and reading."

"You call that relaxing."

"Music helps me wind down, reading allows me to escape reality, and sleeping lets my body rest. What is your idea of relaxing as if I need to ask?"

"Women, wine and dancing."

"How do you justify that as relaxing?"

"Wine makes me forget my trouble, dancing sets the mood, and women-well I think you can guess what that does."

"To relaxation," they said clinking their glasses.


End file.
